


小宠是怎样上位的🤭5⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭5⃣️

  Ned觉得Peter今天吃错药了。  
 他的脸一会红一会绿，一会像抽筋一样抖动，一会愁云惨淡黑暗一片，整得他都不敢靠近这个好哥们了。  
 最扯的是，下午一放学，他招呼都不打，不等大家离开教室就冲出了校门口。  
 那距离那速度⋯貌似可以参加奥运会了吧？

 平复着激动的心情的少年虽然嘴上没有表示，但心里对昨天某人说过的亲自来接他的话非常在意。比如此刻紧紧握拳小幅波动的手臂，一直不曾放下。  
 “上车。”  
 黑色的奥迪停在面前，降下的车窗露出Happy拉得老长的脸的那一瞬间，Peter面色苍白。  
  他觉得自己是个傻瓜。  
 机械地坐上车，任风景后退，Peter有些想哭。  
 他居然会深信那个人哄他的甜言蜜语，并深切以为他会真的照做。他真傻。  
 傻的可笑。  
 “Boss临时被国防部叫去开会，他说具体稍后回来跟你说。”  
 “⋯？”  
 男孩瞬间满血复活。  
 “Thank you，man～”  
    笑容重回Peter脸上，他正准备开始说话，玻璃挡板已被升起，他只好无奈地拿出作业一直写到下车。

 “Fri💕”进到顶层的心情每次都特别好。  
  吃完饭趴在窗边看完夕阳，Peter给Friday比手划脚说他看过的美景。  
 “那昨晚上大厦外面的烟花美吗？”  
  “昨晚上哪有烟花？”男孩反驳道。  
 “没有烟花你为什么要穿得严严实实地站在对面楼顶？”  
“Fri⋯⋯”男孩表情有些不安，像秘密被拆穿，“Mr.Stark⋯他知道了吗？”  
 “不，我没有告诉boss。”  
 “谢谢你，Fri！”男孩感激地简直想亲她一口。  
 “我想他更愿意听你亲口告诉他。”  
 “我⋯他不需要知道。我只是想做个纽约好邻居，这并不是什么了不起的事情。”Peter低头收拾着散落的小零件。  
 “Peter，boss需要你。刚刚国防部通过了超人类注册法案，之前一直不愿妥协的美国队长和他领导的Secret Avengers被定义为战犯，boss提议由他去游说或逮捕他们。”  
 “我听说队长几乎带走了所有的复仇者，是真的吗？”小零件们被一一放进盒子里，没有疏漏。  
 “是的，boss的处境艰难，所以请务必帮助他。”  
 “Fri，我会坚定地站在Mr.Stark这边，但是请不要告诉他蜘蛛侠是我。”  
 “如您所愿，Mr.Parker。”  
  反正迟早有一天你会主动说的。  
—————————————-  
  Tony是晩上十一点到的家。  
   他神烦和那些政客讨价还价，却为了美队等人的安全不得不考虑各种因素一一主要是民众意愿的影响，表态亲自出马劝服昔日的伙伴们。  
   美队的态度摆在那里，他认死理的性格是不会妥协的，最可行的办法就是找到一批新队友制服并把他们保护起来。  
  把自己抛进沙发，男人长出了一口气。虽然这几天Friday已锁定了一批潜力新人，但还是需要一个个派人去谈，或许还要亲自出马，比如那个Spider-Man。  
  朦胧中头发被抚摸，男人舒展开眉头，好一会才说了句Thank you。  
  “Hum⋯我能叫蜘蛛侠为您效力，您需要吗？”  
  “索科维亚协议今天生效了，如果要进行超英活动，就要实名注册，你知道这意味着什么吗？”男人睁开眼睛，红血丝缠绕的眼珠有神却深藏痛苦。  
    “公开意味着没有隐私并失去保护，他能为你做到什么程度？你知道连美队他们都不愿身份被公开。”  
    “可是您需要帮手。”  
    少年坚定地望着他，“他还未成年，没有完全民事行为能力，签不了协议。所以这件事不存在任何问题。”  
   “是你朋友吗？”男人坐起来，接过少年递来的热水啜饮，身心疲惫的一天终于要结束了，他笑了一下。  
   “是我最信任的人。”Peter犹豫了一下才回答，“而且他也非常崇拜您。”  
    “谢谢你，kid。”男人揉揉他的发顶，“抱歉今天失约了。”  
    “不，Mr.Stark，我要向您道歉。”Peter垂着头好久，终于鼓起勇气直视男人双眼。“我昨天下午擅自找了Miss Potts。”  
    男人的动作僵硬了一下，终于收回了手。  
    “Miss Potts很痛苦。但我能感觉到她很爱您。”少年观察着他的表情，抿了抿唇，垂下纤长卷翘的睫毛，“虽然我不知道你们之间出现了什么问题，但是，我希望您能幸福。您能放下自尊和防备，和Miss Potts好好谈谈吗？”  
    目光转为祈求，纯洁得令男人无处遁形，昨晚对这个天使的欲望让他自惭形秽，这个天使根本不是污浊的他要的起的。  
    他配做的只是跪在泥潭里仰望他的身影，仅此而已⋯  
    男人感觉胸口疼痛呼吸困难，他极力压抑自己即将崩溃的情绪，手指都在微微颤抖。  
    “不要再一个人硬扛了，Mr. Stark ⋯” 泪水滴落，沾湿了男人雪白的300S的超高支高密棉衬衫，像珍珠一样在衣料上滚动。  
这样糟糕的一天，这个并不美丽的夜晚因为这个人的存在变得隽永而失控。  
   “您是人不是神，别逼自己承受所有压力。你会被压垮的⋯”  
    怎么办⋯？  
    男人控制不住自己的手伸向那个闪着白光的少年，他本能地想抓住那道光。  
    “您背负不了所有人的梦想，那不是您的责任。您也没有任何过错！不管是从前还是现在，甚至是未来⋯您做的够多了，而且您已经足够好了，不要孤立自己，请打开您的心⋯”  
   猛地被拉入那人的怀抱紧紧抱住，少年有些不知所措，但是，无论男人要做什么他都会默许。  
   因为他是Mr.Stark。  
⋯所以，请打开您的心，放我进去。


End file.
